


我们的河流

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 无原型，涉及赛事时间请当半架空。资深花滑爱好者请勿考据。
Relationships: 灿勋/Chanse
Kudos: 5





	我们的河流

“少打两局游戏，有空出去运动不好吗？敢说以现在的你，我要上篮肯定拦不住的。”  
“天啊朴灿烈，敢说现在的你，比我爸还我爸。”  
“叫我什么？混蛋崽子！”  
“舅舅，伟大的小舅舅，啊啊啊——”手柄被抢去，我开始毫无骨气地嘴里乱叫，央他还来。他高举着后仰，三点钟的乡下阳光从额头、瞳仁一路淌到因发力而筋骨分明的小臂，像变成了窗外绵纵麦田的一部分。斜眼看我，嘴角扬起，屏幕里传来角色死亡的音效，“嘀咚咚”，和上鸟鸣。奇怪，麦田中的动静被无限放大，我在那汇聚的声浪中仿佛升去高处，看他的神态就卸了劲，不抢了。因为他简直和学校里低一两级的学弟似的，计较什么？半分钟前还在说教的男人，金色天空和金色田野、四处横流的金色对峙着，他像站在正中央，嚣张幼稚，比所有人都年纪轻。朴灿烈，我的小舅舅。

他把手柄一扔，和我并排躺倒。我懒得再管游戏，说要打球这里也没有正经球场……何况你小时候运动弱鸡吧？凭什么说我。  
“谁说的？”很不服气。  
“我妈。你的不堪往事我清楚得很。”  
“哎，”他抓头发：“表姐真是…哎！”  
和小舅舅在一起，很放松。不刻意算年龄差的话，我和他甚至能比同龄伙伴合拍。今年多大？30还是32，没有结婚，是个英俊得被时间宠爱的男人。全家催促时我为他说话：太帅了同性异性都嫉妒，所以很难找女朋友。  
我们的相处方式笑闹居多，他极少当我的面露出属于成人世界的表情，不，应该是比成人世界更未知的地方，总归我不能懂。他一脚跨过去，这时年龄、辈分和别的什么带来的距离感才会清晰地砸落。为他开脱时悄悄观察，心里说：就是这，跨过去了。舅舅又到别处去。那表情维持不久，他很快在家庭聚餐的圆桌上笑，家人们和他有个双向习惯的过程：他已习惯他们的催问，他们则习惯他的不上心。并且纵容着。我舅舅好像是个天生让人百般原谅的家伙，面对他，人人把规限弄松了。我看他的笑容，心想他并未回来，他还留在跨过去的另一边。或许是不是因为这个，大家才纵容他？隐隐明白朴灿烈没法真的停留在哪，一位跨来跨去的形式上的游子，人们会为其保留个接纳的姿态。

这次齐聚是为曾外祖的乡间房产。要拆迁了，全家赶来谈妥事宜。一所大宅，连我小时候都对其印象深刻：开天窗后低垂的星星、放在井下的西瓜、不用风扇也凉爽的房间，等等。舅舅住的时日肯定比我长，似乎是四年级才回的首尔，此后节假还常来。对其的记忆也比我丰厚吧，第二天在一格抽屉里翻出那个盒子时，我这样揣测。  
起初并没有意识到它是舅舅的东西，只是无聊，乡下网络差，一个个房间收拾得差不多，寻宝寻不出什么。吹掉盒上灰尘时舅舅刚好拿了冰啤酒，里面一沓信封，小纸条票根之类。我背对着他，等他到跟前时已打开一个发脆的信封，舅舅脸色一变，劈手来夺。我戏谑道：看一眼有什么，什么秘密啊到底？  
信纸中规中矩绿条纹，蓝色墨水的字迹有些深成一坨有些变淡，一瞥间只记住了里面半句：“吴选手，预报说江原道在下雪，你”没看了，那两张纸被舅舅捏在指间，背在身后。  
啤酒咕噜噜从踝边滚远，蒸发的水珠沾上一张掉落在我们中间的明信片。那发黄的卡面，瞬间熠熠闪光。我弯腰捡起，忍住偷看的欲望，交给他。  
不过坦白吧，人嘴上说不看总会不小心看到：明信片寄件方写了个吴，就是信中的“吴选手”么？我想到这个称呼又要大笑，真的又生疏又老土。  
“真不告诉我？”  
“没什么好讲的，”我舅舅把手心按在铁盒上：“也不是，就是有些长。有空慢慢讲。”

朴灿烈第一次见到吴世勋那天，不是个适合会面的日子。看八字的小公司送新年礼品，日历，他低头系鞋带，宜忌种种卦象多多便悬在头顶，大意与西面犯冲，有煞气。朴灿烈提球棒，拄着到教室，扔入桌肚“咚”地一声，前桌一惊后疑惑道：今天不上体育课啊？  
他没有得到回答。最后一节课朴灿烈就不见了，书包还挂在椅背，营造暂离假象，球棒卷在校服下摆，翻墙时多了个下坠力，好像比从前几次更易定身。朴灿烈向城西走去。  
西边建筑物普遍不超过四层，旺盛繁殖的虫巢似的，被油烟熏污、贴满广告的窗与墙，一进去就像进了活物的腹腔。朴灿烈穿过那些熟悉的游戏厅、台球室、练歌房，乘着一股臊味的货运电梯，上至三楼的溜冰场。比这高级的冰场首尔数不胜数，但均不具备毒菇般的吸引力。这间场子常年械斗，凶险传说挡不住十几岁的脚步，因其价格足够便宜。朴灿烈偶然光顾过几次，其中一次变成麻烦的开端：为一个陌生女孩打了架。  
“飞一个，飞一个！”场内许多那种头染得鲜艳、纹身遍布的，口中的“飞”不仅指一个搭一个肩膀绕圈飞滑，更暗指叶子。廉价粉末进入口鼻，一众面带惝恍的快乐，在灯球下溜冰如同过于兴奋的热带鱼群。当时朴灿烈不知道，他只迷迷糊糊警惕不是好东西，遂把女生拽到身后：没看见她不愿意了么？  
无意义的几轮垃圾话过后，开打前他用力把女孩一推，脚跟抵住冰场的门。  
啼笑皆非地，打出了名声。事实上朴灿烈在此前从未打过架，他甚或不爱运动，只想看看漫画写写作业，有意思但不失安定地过完高中时代。至于要不要风云激荡的未来，可以有，但未来的事未来再想。  
这样的朴灿烈，和他交过手的混混或老油条说技巧真的不好，就是个傻小子。部分不掩饰后怕：但太能豁出去了，像他妈和地球不共戴天，你敢和他多打吗？  
总之从那以后架就多了，一波一波，夏夜灯下蛾子般找上门。还有慕名跟着他的，朴灿烈觉得厌倦，打架除去伤口，漫天飞舞的“西八”让他头大到三天写不出物理题。今天来解决的这场，他一进去立马明白：走最好。  
事先约的人一个没到。朴灿烈索性不接任一句话，拧了拧脖子，抬手以球棒捣落对面两颗门牙。被拳脚包围前有三秒的静，像是还没适应朴灿烈动作之快，让他得以多抡一棒，肘部的脆响淹没在一拥而上的叫骂中。  
对方亮出刀子时朴灿烈想完蛋，勉力一摇侧过，大臂上拉了一道，前方一个胖子爬起来就像一堵墙，没处躲了。他要用手挡，持刀的却像慢镜头般倒下，朴灿烈清楚地看见他失控时泛红眼眶边的皮肤纹路，接着手背一热，血。地上血更多且浓。  
其后露一张脸，雪白，睫毛黑长，站在冰场台阶上，手里提一双冰鞋。朴灿烈望向他时灯球转为深蓝，幽幽地，鞋底冰刀滴滴答答黑乎乎，他知道那本是粘稠的红。那人直接用鞋开瓢了。接下来橙光，紫光，变换得愈快，并有不知是谁碰到音响，人体碰撞的腥气中竟然滑稽地挟上些律动欢快。朴灿烈霎时觉得无聊透顶，拍戏一样，给谁看，他早烦了，真想说一句拜拜你们慢打。可惜不是想来就来想走就走，一分心即被踹跪下，扛几拳后听到数声闷响，围他的口子一松，高喝着向另一边冲。  
泛银的光束定在高台阶，宛如屏绝观众的舞台，又那么威压地镇在那，由不得你不看，只适合跪着，要么低处暗中瞟。朴灿烈恰好跪着没起来，越过几个人的肩头看过去，冰鞋再次命中了两人的脑壳，举它的少年像一座杜鹃丛边的冰雕。他与朴灿烈对视，有点急了，显得很小。这已被划入“同党”的一员。朴灿烈略一颔首，抡起球棒，砸烂所有灯球。  
骤至的黑暗中人们互踩，朴灿烈被抓住胳膊，狂奔出门。电梯卡在二楼，身后脚步杂乱地迫近，他反手握住抓着自己的那只手，扭头向另一边梯口跑。没有护栏，螺丝岌岌可危，他们连跑带跌地冲进一条巷子，再跑过不少窄街，直到朴灿烈被拍脖子：“行了，行了。”语音很轻，没什么起伏，也不喘气。  
他猛地刹住，背靠墙，松开那只手。这时有空完完整整地看那少年的脸，朴灿烈看着，调整呼吸，却调整不过来。第一句话是：“你的手怎么那么冰。”问完后自觉唐突，佯装抹下巴上的汗抬高了头，避免视线接触。  
“天生的。”  
“谢啦。”朴灿烈又问不过为什么要跑，如果没有绝对把握，打群架千万别跑，打到最后一刻就行了。  
“因为我不能受伤。”他瞟他一眼，补充道：“不是不敢，是不能。身体不允许受伤。”  
这话听上去有些古怪，朴灿烈那时模糊地感到不会有人比吴世勋更苛刻地对待自己的肉体。那苛刻兼具机能和审美，像匠人领先数个世纪造出木马，既要拿放大镜看每一部件是否能活络，又要其披挂上十四行诗中的玫瑰色光泽。他有种超然的冷漠。  
“那你呢？怎么跑了。”  
“我早就打腻了。”朴灿烈摆手，注意到他脸上淡淡的笑，不管是出自揶揄还是微弱的嘲讽，令人马上高兴起来。高兴中不忘问及冰鞋，哎是不是给丢冰场了，对不起对不起，我赔你一双？  
“不用，反正不差这一双。”  
冰刀上血迹狰狞的鞋确乎不知道遗失在哪个角落，朴灿烈一直记得直到最后不曾沾染一星血点的少年，光束银白，手冷，分别前说：“既然腻了，以后就别打架了。”  
第二天提早去学校补作业，朴灿烈忽然想到拍脖子的动作。当时自己正握着他的左手腕，另一只手怎么绕过来的？朴灿烈模拟几下，拧得肩痛，被同桌嘲讽“你到底哪儿痒？”  
滚，朴灿烈扔练习册，一边想：那一定是很有韧性的肢体。

高二上，朴灿烈重归平静的高中生活持续半年多。国家青少年运动会在全首尔市的初高中召集志愿者，他被朋友拉去报名，可能由于不挂怀的态度，轻易入选了。  
运动会开幕，排场盛大，是以前在电视上看的场景。朴灿烈因为不算爱运动，只会在出门到客厅接水喝的空隙扫一眼电视：欧冠，NBA，自己国家的冬奥会。现在人置其间，好像些许地被气氛感染。前一天半忙，最后半天挂着牌证跑去朋友的辖区，他们和另两个志愿者对坐在Z号参赛出口，发现所有的摄像机滑轨、观众们的目光都转向了运动场最远的一端。  
“那要干嘛？”  
“作为闭幕的压轴吧。”  
乐声回荡在场中上空，朴灿烈后来知道那首曲子叫《阿兰胡子》，并慢慢摸懂了所有术语。但当时那些词汇只是陌生且扰人的麻雀，蹦着擦过耳际：这个Lutz！这个贝尔曼！他不自觉起身，瞪大眼睛，仿佛这样便能增强目力、看得更清。红衣黑裤的影子，是冰场边缘飞飘的彤云、自闪电内分娩而出的魔笛断章，跳跃、旋转，朴灿烈终于懂他为什么作文低分，因为修辞少得可怜。好在顶级美丽，正会剿杀修辞。只能捉到那手臂留下的弧线，像一阵阵停滞后速死的风，消失前遍拂在场每个人的头顶。  
他喃喃，“珉俊啊，溜冰能做到这个程度吗？”  
朋友气绝，杵了下他脑袋：“能不能有点常识？！这叫溜冰吗，这叫花滑！花、滑懂么，以为是你穿个鞋在冰场扒拉几下呢？”  
“不过这位真很了不得，去年在匈牙利和瑞典的青少赛一金一银，15岁…靠，如果年底加入国家队的传闻是真，他岂不破纪录了？”  
“你知道的挺多。”  
“废话，我和我的竞技体育，一刻也不能分开。”  
场上最后的起跳、掠动、谢幕，朴灿烈远远看着，不说话了。直到朋友扯他工作证低呼：他们往这边走了！  
朴灿烈抬头，迎面见一张脸，通道顶的光垂直落下，银色的，裹住他。朴灿烈突地明白了，他的确不需要他赔偿冰鞋。  
作为嘉宾出席闭幕的运动员们鱼贯而出，朴灿烈盯着空了的Z号口，问：“叫什么名字？那位选手？”  
“花滑的么？吴选手，”郑珉俊答：“吴世勋。”  
从赛事回来后，朴灿烈头一次失眠，撑着不睡只为偷溜进父亲的书房用那台电脑。1999年中，全首尔通宵营业的网吧尚属珍稀，连家里电脑也是等闲不给用。两点钟，他放轻手脚去书房，台式机前逐个摁键盘，唯恐发出响动。间隔太长中途还黑屏一次，屏幕映出朴灿烈一张紧绷的脸孔，把他自己给逗乐了。这么想来，一切的开始除了血光之灾，还有宿命式的严肃。  
那年各大网络平台亦未兴盛，朴灿烈戴上耳机，把仅有的几个糊到看不清脸的比赛视频看了两遍，后来是电视上的三遍，再后来跟了国内大部分赛程。仿佛之前十几年对体育赛事的不动于心，要用一朝狂爱去填窟窿。一种猛力的全速，人一辈子真正不求酬报的激情滥用仅一次，无论对人或事，没了就没了。朴灿烈决定把它押在十七岁的夏天。  
那到底是对人或事？他想。是因吴世勋爱上花滑，还是因花滑、始终要看着吴世勋。他迷恋上这运动的无所不包、保有距离的风韵与在其他项目中绝少见的精准，朴灿烈尝试过在空荡荡的溜冰场（出过那事后换了主人，居然很像样）学着吴世勋起落，每次摔得惨，使他自觉像个骨肉笨重的傻大个。其实他那时候也瘦，是校服穿在身上如鼓满的帆的男孩，不过对吴世勋，像用月亮的碎片拼砌一个瓷娃娃，老充满脱离人类范畴的幻想。比如到后期钱越攒越多，买得起前排票，吴世勋滑过时能看清额发掀起的角度，朴灿烈就怀疑对方连骨骼都是中空的，里头顶多有湍涌不逝的风，和垂直的银光。  
他买好几个硬皮封面的本子，写99年x月x日，吴世勋在xx参加xx赛事，名次、动作分析，朴灿烈已能看明白同场选手有哪几个是否错刃。到年底，本子写满了；1999年的最后一天，吴世勋正式加入国家队，年岁上破了纪录。  
国内一度把接踵而至的千禧年当作个额外冠冕放到吴世勋头上，也难怪，不止韩国，全世界浸泡在一片欣欣向荣的白昼中，全人类很有信心，觉得从未如此接近过新世纪。  
报纸称他为解救大韩民国男单荒漠的少年，朴灿烈把照片和评论剪下，贴在本子的扉页。  
千禧年的四月，青少花滑世锦赛在比利时，隔着八小时时差。朴灿烈从晚自修早退，不敢回家，扯了朋友撒谎，去郑珉俊家看直播。音乐起时他们都一怔：不同于所有参加国际赛选手的择曲，那是一首长鼓舞乐。应着鼓点落下的4T3T，像王朝时代奔跑在山野间的狂士，岛屿上瞭望海天的神君。实力外的东方特色，他只露一角，一角就够人受的，朴灿烈在评委们的侧脸上找出相同的内容，就知道不仅他一人罹受这甜美的折磨。到评分阶段，他使劲掐郑珉俊大腿，痛呼中一同跳起来：吴世勋领先第二20.19分，当之无愧的冠军。

吴世勋回国后有个演出赛，朴灿烈照例翘了周考。中型体育场兴建时可能从未料想过有一天会满满挤入这么多人，吴世勋本已走到选手通道，逆着人潮又挤回去。手臂如林，油性笔和本子海报都要扎到他脸上，他一一接过签名。薄绿呢的演出服裸露大片领口，湿淋淋的汗光正对风口，根本没披外套，不觉得冷的模样。或说微皱眉的表情使他整个即为冷的化身。  
朴灿烈在人墙的末端看他，听出来的二男一女交谈：  
“什么啊，脸这么臭。”  
“觉得自己很了不起了？”  
“哈哈，世界冠军就这德性，这小子真把自己当明星呢。”  
他眼球忽然有点胀，朴灿烈和无形之物争斗般越发瞪大了，到了目眦欲裂的程度，他就是要在这种话语的中心、绝对不眨眼地看着吴世勋。吴世勋还正努力地签名。他觉得眼睛很痛，于是全副念头变成“忘记痛”，根本没注意到吴世勋抬头飞快望了他一眼。吴世勋是吓了一跳的，太大了，那双眼睛，里头像有一座燃烧的城池，没人能在这种注视下安然无恙。后来他总想问朴灿烈，你干嘛又倔又伤心呢？  
朴灿烈没觉得自己伤心，实际上先愤怒一步的是困惑：什么叫“当明星”？吴世勋难道不正是真正的星星吗？不是那种体育明星，是冰川上的一颗金星。即便罗盘失灵，国君的航船都沉没两百年了，其美长存，不会让我逃脱。  
随后恨如灭顶，他被大浪打懵般手足无措，认识到爱花滑和爱吴世勋是一体的，这最浑融的整体、爱的永动机。他爱他到对外界杀心蠢动，杀断那些隐形的玷辱，吴世勋就不再被辜负了。  
等人散到七零八落，非常久，朴灿烈才上前。他没想过要签名，因此没带笔，下意识做个递东西的动作，碰到了吴世勋的手。  
“你的手怎么还是这么冰？”  
不假思索脱口后收不回，朴灿烈张圆了嘴，像被空气噎住。  
吴世勋饶有兴致地回：“你还打架吗？”  
“早不打了，”朴灿烈忙道：“真的。”  
吴世勋点点头，他们沉默片刻，两人好像没话说，但同时都明白确实有的，应然与必然。朴灿烈最后双手托上几个信封，说：“给你的，吴选手。有空可以看看，不看也行。”  
“预选赛加油。”

“吴选手在匈牙利站滑的卡门，是我学提琴时喜欢的曲子。那时还不认识你，否则可能练习时会老想吴选手做直线步的样子。”  
“吴选手参加国际赛时，只停留比赛前后两天吗？那样是不是很紧促，吃不到当地的食物，也没空看别的国家的夜晚。你比赛过的城市我在地理课本上圈起来了，虽然现在还无能为力，但跟着去这些地方，是愿望之一。”  
当天由于折回去签名，回宿舍晚了，被教练骂。吴世勋洗完澡趴在床尾拆信封，把八张纸都读一遍。称呼正经，恰时节制的碎碎念，东一笔西一笔的幽默，他看得挺开心。看完塞回去，放抽屉底。  
他不知道朴灿烈还写过多少这样的信，朴灿烈自己都没数过，每一封都在叫“吴选手”。他挑得久，挑出四封看上去不太讨人厌的，如首次献花，有种蹩脚的赤诚。  
预选赛训练信息十月底公布，吴世勋接受体报采访时透露会去俄罗斯换新教练。“有信心为大韩民国争取席位吗？”  
他不答，冲镜头摇了摇手。朴灿烈看他穿国家队的混纺运动服，领口冒一根小线头，还没抹发胶，头发趴在眉尖。又是那句：显得很小。他本来不大，只是长久与冰为伴的人的年龄呈现坚冷的固态。朴灿烈在电视机前想，你很累吗。  
高二的修学旅行，自费项目里有日本美国俄罗斯，朴灿烈选了不便宜的俄罗斯，保证期中考考进年段前五十。半个多月埋头学习，在出成绩的当天给体队寄了明信片。他填的体育杂志上国家队大院儿的地址，没指望能寄到，只觉得是必须做的事。骑车经过邮筒，单腿撑地扔进去的那一秒，仿佛就已然抵达。  
却收到回信，吴世勋的字瘦瘦的，竖格外长些，有些横打着卷。他一笔一画写：祝贺你，也祝贺我吧。  
飞机降落在那拥有漫长国境线的疆域，茫茫的白。朴灿烈抱着书包攥着护照想到他没问吴世勋换教练的地址，有些后悔，立刻又自我开解般一派乐天的释然：说不定能遇到的。圣彼得堡能抵得上一万个首尔吗？在首尔都那样遇见了。只要不带来麻烦，每天全力向他冲去，会见面的。  
修学旅行白天去博物馆，在大学里听听讲座，五点后自由活动。那三四天城市里的几百座桥均有机会见证一个东方男孩跑来跑去，深夜在桥墩上摇晃二郎腿的斯拉夫青年们邀请他一起点火机，再将着火的伏特加酒瓶扔入涅瓦河中。朴灿烈腼腆地拒绝，他们在治安巡逻的追骂中作鸟兽散，比朴灿烈跑得更快，使他某天险些连同被捉。  
朴灿烈用不太流利的英文问：“请问您知道米申卡的地址么？对，花滑的米申卡。”吴世勋13岁时便在赛场上注意到他的冰上皇帝，退役后曾常年住在马林斯基剧院边，此次担任他的教练。不过现在似乎搬走了。  
第五天，一无所获。  
他向修学项目的老师请假，去旅馆几条街外的超市买电板。那时还用三星翻盖，充电用电板，欧洲电压标准与韩国不同，朴灿烈又多转了几个街区才找到合适的。  
付账时一偏头，看到吴世勋的侧影投在冰柜门上，左手抱着盒装洋葱和法棍，右手犹豫着选哪瓶脱脂牛奶。  
“吴选手！”  
他抬头，四目相交的一瞬就笑了。他们在异国的冰雪里脑子都有点转不动，比如朴灿烈叫得音调高扬不加压制，吴世勋则弯起眼尾，非常有分量的笑容，成形在朴灿烈面前甚至使他一时不敢去接。  
“训练得还辛苦吗？”  
“还行。”  
“那能不能来找你，”朴灿烈想想，小声说：“不方便就算了。”  
吴世勋忙撕法棍包装袋，一小片不整齐的牛皮纸，向店员借圆珠笔弯下腰趴在收银台上写地址。一个训练场的，一个住处。他撕得太急，长法棍掉出来一枚也没空捡，递给朴灿烈。  
“不嫌训练枯燥的话，可以过来。”  
“其余时间太紧了，找我的话会把台灯拉三下的，那就是有空。”  
“老头很凶吗？”  
吴世勋忍笑，轻轻说你不要这么叫他。  
“很凶，练得不好不准休息，鼻子这样，”他把鼻梁捏起来往下，模仿灰眼珠的冰上皇帝严厉的鹰勾鼻。出超市门前步履匆匆地，说我先走了教练还等着早餐，朴灿烈看着他远去的走姿，想就是有人疾行中都有份奇异的韵律。  
他对苍青色的天空举起了那张小纸片，瘦瘦的韩文和生涩的字母边缘附着几块深浅不一的圆形油渍，凑近鼻子深吸一口，不仅有早八点的冷空气，还有奶油香气，像攒集的花。

朴灿烈还是没有去训练场找他，不想干扰。晚八点来到住处楼下，六层高的房子，姜黄色的墙。他仰头看向四楼，掩着帘的窗户，直到脖子酸了，再低头看积雪密实的地。如此反复中，朴灿烈明白他是没有什么刻意的期待的，即那台灯亮三下也好，一整晚不亮起也罢，他都会等的。这样射线般延展的等待，不一定要有个目的地。  
他也不知道站了多久，鞋面上有层薄雪，动一动才感到湿了。单脚站立踢腿时眼前的雪地倏然出现块扇状的黄光，朴灿烈猛抬头：两下、三下。  
窗推开，吴世勋探出半个身子，指着楼下做口型打手语：  
“今天加训了。”  
“老头也回来了吗？”  
“刚在楼下喝酒，嘘——现在应该回房了。”  
朴灿烈点头笑，双手拢在嘴边说：那，我走了。休息吧吴选手。  
吴世勋看他单腿动来动去，紧接着就转身，叫了句“朴灿烈！”，马上懊恼紧张地捂嘴。  
朴灿烈也一愣，几步跨回窗下。他们等了片刻，好在无人听到，米申卡也没有来抓人。  
吴世勋说再等我一下，出来时手中提了个袋子。  
“是不是湿了，你的鞋。”他打开，袋中一双新的羊毛袜子。  
“没什么关系。”  
“那多冷啊，都拿了就换上呗。”吴世勋出借他的肩膀，要朴灿烈搭上来保持平衡。朴灿烈不再迟疑，解鞋带时略不好意思，脚掌踩在雪面有绞紧的痛，但竟然没有多冷。他扶着吴世勋蹦了两下，像扶着一棵清清白白笔挺的桦树，树皮芯里嵌着莱蒙托夫所有的抒情诗。桦树看他的模样又笑了，吴世勋很少想过能在冰场外找快乐。  
“谢谢，”朴灿烈一并鞋跟：“早点回去睡吧。”  
“不是说要看别的国家的夜晚？”吴世勋说：快走，我不想被教练抓住。  
朴灿烈带他走两天前经过的那些桥梁，路边小店有卖巧克力糖球焗土豆等等。吴世勋别过头，说热量太高不能吃，你想吃你买。朴灿烈说可你看上去比我更想吃，他不做声。  
“吃一口，尝尝看？”朴灿烈懂得这一如既往的苛刻，但至少想代表自己纵容他一回。允许你了，不做吴选手，就今天。  
吴世勋凑上来把他手上的糖球叼走了，下唇擦过朴灿烈的拇指，很短，几乎察觉不到，朴灿烈为那十分之一秒手抖，剩下一枚糖球掉进了河里。  
“啊，怎么不抓紧啊？”吴世勋含含糊糊问。  
朴灿烈把拇指折进掌心，问他好不好吃。他颊侧鼓出一块，眯起眼睛不想给予太高评价，然而真的觉得好吃。一般人不会喜欢的，因为净是猛攻式的甜味，甜到发齁，吴世勋从六岁起在芭蕾学校打基础时便没有吃过这样的东西。  
朴灿烈直到最后也不知道糖球的味道。

两人一同停下了，手肘拄在桥栏上下望。朴灿烈仿佛再次听到酒瓶扔入河中、玻璃在急流与火焰中的响声；吴世勋脑袋忽前忽后，好像在找那枚早就不知冲到哪去的糖球。  
“真好，河。”他过了会儿说：“一直以来都好喜欢河。”  
“七岁时学习的第一个冰场就在汉江边上，那时候训练可别提多积极了。”  
朴灿烈笑：“为什么喜欢？”  
吴世勋食中二指并拢，像在空中指挥音符一般点了一点，再朝前一甩，指示着向前的波浪：“因为你看，不会疲倦地、不会回头的，也不受任何影响。”  
“河流的存在，好像是无限的。”  
“想靠近那样无限的存在。”  
朴灿烈说要是我们六月来就好了，六月会有持续的白夜，那时候这条河全是透明的亮光，建筑和青铜骑士的塑像都不会投下阴影，可以不用睡觉。依照你的说法，那更是无限的时刻了吧？无限的白昼。  
“嗯。你看哪档旅行节目看来的？”  
“什么啊，是图书馆借漫画时偶然翻到的文集。那本书还说有河流的城市，都挺自恋的。”  
“因为像镜子？”  
“吴选手，不得不说你是真很聪明。”朴灿烈口气浮夸地。过了几秒又问：“滑起来时，会有自恋的状态吗？”  
“不算吧。”他心爱的吴选手好像真的陷入沉思，那个偏着小脑袋瓜枕臂弯的姿势，挺久后说：“滑起来就是全部不要当回事，自己也不把自己当回事。”  
他本来想说表达不太好，听不懂算了，我也不太懂。但朴灿烈郑重其事地点点头，吴世勋就觉得他说得很好了，要是每一个选择都能这么昭晰，更好。  
接着朴灿烈和他讲起小学时在乡下的日子。半炫耀半引诱的语气，说我们家也有条河，不宽，但很长，水路图上找不到名字，大概也不是汉江的支流。  
“虽说是没有名字的河流，但比我见过的都更美丽。”  
“有渡口么？”  
“有，现在过去还得划船。芦苇啊麦地果园什么的，河心沙地上有野兔子窝。”  
“真的兔子？…我不信。”  
“七八月还有萤火虫，”朴灿烈撑着脑袋看他：“不信只能亲自带你看看了。”  
吴世勋说那你要记好。  
他们往回走，吴世勋正要溜进门时一顿，开口道：“朴灿烈。哪怕我没有选上，也会带我去看你家的河吗？”  
他声音小，朴灿烈没听清：“嗯？”  
“哪怕有一天我不再滑了，也会带我去看看的吧，可以做到？”  
朴灿烈懵了数秒，他想说不会的，你肯定能上，而且是最高的领奖台。  
吴世勋没回头，又重复了一遍：“做得到吗？”  
“嗯。”最终只是在他看不见的地方用力点头。

那时朴灿烈没多想对话的含义，也并不了解吴世勋的腰伤和膝盖连续发作的炎症。冬奥会转播，他垂头接受铜牌的时刻仍使大多数观众津津乐道好几周。他们不知道这铜牌怎样挣来的，技术上的瑕疵倒可以挑一挑，期望值带来的遗憾也需倾泻一二。只有米申卡，在结束一年多的训练后凝视这位唯一的亚洲弟子——真金宝质，最好的事物被打磨太狠，消耗得也往往太快了。  
“吴。养病吧，至少需要一到两个赛季。”  
吴世勋收拾回国的行李，把护膝装进包里时腰都痛得不想抬手，他咬牙把包拖到了地上，跪在那儿装。  
“教练，两个赛季以后，冰场还需要我吗？”  
米申卡默然。他也是中途养伤再复出过的人，复出后的发挥、总差一厘的高度，即便台下看不出，自己如何感受不到。感受到百分之一，就行了，不会有人受得起长久地将心泡在酸液中。  
“而且我的国家队不会允许的。”吴世勋提包，最后留下一句。  
2001年四大洲锦标赛后世锦赛，吴世勋顶压带伤上场，打封闭针，前一天队内传达文体部的意思：至少要给明年的国家队争取到名额。自由滑环节一个axel的外刃起跳时摔倒，终排名第四。  
朴灿烈在解说的惊呼中“啪”地关了电视。他盯着两脚间的瓷砖喘气，又挪着步子重新打开：你有什么好怕的？！看着他！看着他滑完。  
三天后一架客机在乌克兰境内坠毁，失事人员包括曾经的冰上皇帝涅索科夫•米申卡。花滑论坛、体育报纸纷纷辟出版面报导，朴灿烈把报纸夹入英语书。他收拾不出情绪，因为要高考了，和最初设想完全改变了轨迹的高中生活，也这么走到头。  
他有时在复习的后半夜不停地翻转手机盖，空洞的声响一如夜晚本身，很烦躁。他和吴世勋没有交换号码，知道吴世勋用LG，白外壳，他好多东西都是白的。琐碎记忆像花缸底分明可数的鹅卵石，记住根本没什么用，但就是沉在那儿了。朴灿烈写写小卡片，写写不一定能寄达的信。

再同吴世勋联系上是高考结束等待录取的长假。一个陌生号码发来的短信：  
“想看看你家的河流。”  
“哪怕有一天不再滑了，也会带我看，灿烈哥答应过的吧？”  
朴灿烈一个挺身从床上跳下来，一叠声叫：妈、妈！我回去了，买晚上的车票，别做我晚饭了！  
“回哪儿呢臭小子？！”  
“外公家。”  
朴灿烈抓起外套和手机，趿拉着拖鞋到楼道口发短信，打出一条“队里没关系吗？”，删了，换成：那晚上六点车站见。  
那边回得迅速，说好的。  
他带着他坐上城际巴士时已经七点多，之前在车站拥挤的厕所还耽误了会儿。朴灿烈问知他没吃晚饭，要买吃的，想自己吃的酱烧猪排太油了，不是吃食堂定制的运动员吃得下的。一个转身吴世勋已经夺过筷子往嘴里塞，塞了两小口就开始干呕。顾不得来往目光，朴灿烈半抱半背地把他弄去厕所。他扶着吴世勋的腰，看那两片抽动的肩胛骨发呆。  
上车不久吴世勋便睡着，朴灿烈莫名松一口气，路灯光被窗格扯成条状铺在他的脸侧。他今天出来还是一身运动棉服，背着每次去比赛时队内发的包，朴灿烈伸手将那颗脑袋揽过来，虎口碰上了包拉链别着的姓名牌。所有装束和参赛没有区别的人。姓名牌的金属触感无数次提醒他这是吴选手，他的命像是牢牢锲进了冰场，他们不像心脏狂跳的私奔，更类似于一种抽离、一种拐带。  
还好车程只有一小时出头，避免朴灿烈往深处滑落。  
后来近半个月的日子，没人点破。朴灿烈好像真的只是带亲爱的弟弟来乡间度过之前少有的假期。吴世勋很讨老人家喜欢，在这里认识他的人也不多。每天和朴灿烈沿着树林走，登上过气象塔，还有曾经作为野战医院的仓房。  
去的最多的，当然是那条未命名的河流。  
真是一条很好的河，吴世勋看到的第一时间心想。他夸自然风物像夸小孩，好孩子，好河。尽善尽美，全须全尾。朴灿烈挠头说冬天了，没什么好看的。吴世勋摸了一把芦苇的穗子，不接话。手心白绒绒的芦花在他闭眼躺下的瞬间飞走了，抚过朴灿烈的太阳穴，像个轻率的吻。吴世勋躺在汀洲上，脑后可能就是朴灿烈所说的野兔子窝，尽管现在看去，也找不到兔子。远处果园防霜冻绑上的袋子于风中呼呼，如同千万旗帜的合声。  
朴灿烈怕他感冒，也不劝，总陪着这么坐着，时不时说话，什么都聊，直到自己打起连环喷嚏。吴世勋折一支芦苇搔他大耳朵，催他一起回家。  
几天后开始下大雪，镇日未停，接连三天，稍稍收住的下午。吴世勋说我们去河边吧。  
当吴世勋一步步走向河心时，朴灿烈皱眉叫停，“可能没完全冻上。”  
“我有数。”吴世勋抬下巴，给你滑一个吧，突然很想滑了。  
“别，有……”朴灿烈自灌丛中跑来，一个小坡，由于惯性差点摔跤。吴世勋以眼神止住了他，很神奇，吴世勋的眼神像横空一道堤，即便万物化为流体、泥沙俱下，也能被其挡住。他不再向前了，保持着险些摔倒的半跪姿式，像他们第一次遇见时那样。知道这是他的吴选手，吴世勋又回去了。  
吴世勋张开双臂仰头，给他一个笑，让他安心似的。随后就开始了。  
这是一场没有起止的滑行。没有音符，没有节奏，没有标准，没有规约，也没有观众。如果算上铅色的云层、光瘪的芦杆、近观黄绿远看银白的河面，如果以公路尽头有了虚边的地平线做码尺，如果风声本是为他而来。  
挥臂、勾手、拧胯，脚尖与指尖，喉结与踝骨，随意连接，化为实体则可当月神的琴弦，是最无误差的、美与力的辅助线。他以前在台上不要人看的，即无需盖章个“我”，现在对旷野沉默呼告：来，都来看，都看看我。只这一次，这顿我请。  
朴灿烈怎么会当观众，他要成为无声的一部分。半跪的膝盖酸麻，知道不会再爱花滑了，不会了。也可能远离冰雪。因为眼前峰值一过，往哪都是降格，他不会再有这样破体喷迸、与天持平的爱。  
最后几个高跳，吴世勋像一柄攒刺的矛，重心放得很低，完全没有收腿部肌肉的意向，落地的过程像被人为拉慢。这时有太阳破云而出，炫丽的光芒奔到脸上，吴世勋的去势简直要凿透地心。  
——他专注地、近于深情地看着足下，对密密麻麻蔓延开的裂痕，有点像朴灿烈体育场给他递信时的掌纹。吴世勋在即将触地的那一秒，用尽全力地踏了下去，带一个14岁初次夺金如愿以偿的笑。  
垮塌，落水声。  
“吴选手？”朴灿烈蹭地站起来：“吴世勋……世勋！世勋！！”他闷头前冲，跃入冰洞。  
没有知觉，唯一的知觉是痛，往千万个翕合的伤口中钉钉子，手掌拍进冰刃。朴灿烈抓住吴世勋的右腕时不着边际地想还没告诉过他我被他的冰鞋弄伤过手呢，手心传来拉力，不大但强硬，一个劲地往下抻。吴世勋根本不想上来。  
朴灿烈凭空一股恨意，像半道发动的摩托，他也快撑不住，但满心是：手扯断了也要上去的！  
他们头顶，太阳全出来了，盛大到有些刻薄、刻薄得又有点慈悲的金光，不愿深究地浮在河表层。挺美的。水是好介质，仿佛听到雪融的声音。  
得上去听一听。  
朴灿烈把吴世勋两条胳膊扣在自己脖子边，拼命踩水上泅，指甲抠住未碎的冰层，上岸时大力吸了口气。  
他连滚带爬地背他，嘴唇乌青地跑回镇上。

住院一个多礼拜，好在送医及时且体格底子在，吴世勋基本痊愈。朴灿烈送一日三餐，见面总是无话可说。某次他坐在病床边削苹果，断了，前几年从来不断的，他看着地上掉落的一截，霎时被一种深重的无措击倒。太幽远，像要贯彻来日的余音：真的有不可贴合的心境；有一辈子跨不过甘愿频频以头抢地的坎；有生来无可奈何的事。朴灿烈把苹果递给吴世勋，说走了，世勋想出院随时讲。  
吴世勋没和他讲。两天后朴灿烈再去医院，病房已经空了。正通风的窗后米黄色的帘子飞拂，这几天雪化更冷，空气却也更干净。朴灿烈注意到病床挪了位置，坐上去抬头，恰巧对面就是河。  
他平视河面，被小护士拍了拍肩，说254病房的病人留给您的。朴灿烈把信封放在腿上，没有当场拆开。  
尽管信中诸多段落，在此后十年他能原原本本地背出来。  
朴灿烈买了当晚回首尔的车票。走过车站猪排饭小店，店主正看电视，外放音量巨大，冲破嘈杂拦阻，简简单单的一句新闻：花滑男单选手吴世勋于今天宣布退役。  
他在原地停很久，觉得十八岁彻彻底底结束了。它像一位客人，有秩序地撤离朴灿烈的身体。

“灿烈哥，对不起。开头就道歉了，但重来一次，可能还是会这么做。而且也不是为了那件事道歉的。”  
“你最喜欢花滑里哪个动作？或说时刻。我是起跳到落地的中段，悬停在空中的那个点。已经不能说是喜欢，是固执地想把人生中每一秒，置换成那样的点。也曾觉得自由，自由这东西是0和1吧，落地就要归零了。”  
“因此没法退一步做轻松简易的动作编排，没法被人强调‘你要为……而比赛’。”  
“向我们的河流道歉，还算第一次见面，就对它任性。确实和哥说的一般，是条非常漂亮的河。别的河都有名字，这才是完全属于我们的。没能看见萤火虫，不过和哥在河边度过的十几天一样，都会是真实的吧。”  
“而且，仔细想想的话，人生也是美丽的。”

我和小舅舅散步到河边，之前他已带我爬完了气象塔、走过了小树林，他背手拿着那铁盒子，本宅男累得不想说话。  
“说起来以后如果你有机会碰到职业冰鞋，”他挺突兀地说：“不要手贱去摸冰刀。太利了，我摸一次满手血。”  
我心说我可没机会碰……说起来你倒是为什么要去摸人家的鞋啊！很像变态。这些都不敢出口。  
“及时包扎了么？”  
“没有，怕血弄脏他的鞋，我一路走一面全抹衣服上了。”  
……这什么痴心血色罗曼史。  
“不会是你那件夏季校服T恤吧，下头血迹斑斑的。”  
“？你怎么知道。”  
“哈哈哈哈，那当然是被我妈拿去垫狗窝了。”  
“……”  
夏秋之交，果树蓬郁，麦子饱熟，眯起眼睛好像看到河中小洲灰兔子尾巴一闪而过。舅舅双手抱头，说你是真没听过他名字？  
也可能有点印象，我老老实实承认：不过我们这一代，比较火的是金妍儿吧？  
他微微一笑，那种十分了然却让人对这份了然抱歉的笑法，好像是自己迫其接受了白烂的结局，罪魁祸首应为之负责道歉。我有些张口结舌，他说没事，就随便一问。而且世勋的纪录是一一被破掉了，退得又早。竞技体育只会铭记最后一具新的白骨，成功也是0与1的问题。  
我不讲话了。因为我舅舅正用不克制的柔情和低年级学弟的热勇凝视河水，可能在回忆，也可能在想未来的事：他们的河流，他们的时间。


End file.
